Ryan's Journey
by Mr Important
Summary: When Ryan moves out of his paretn's home, he is shocked at where he ends up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 On a warm day in June, Ryan set out on a journey. A journey for a new life. He had decided to move out of his home, with his parents, and move into maturity. He decided to move in, on his own. Ryan packed his bags, and told his parents the news. "Mom, Dad, I'm moving out tomorrow." Ryan's parents pleaded with him, "Stay Ryan, what have we done wrong?" Despite everything his parents said, Ryan left the next day, headed for anywhere $60.00 could get him. He ended up at the train station, buying a one-way ticket to a town called West Point.  
  
Ryan awoke on the train, to the sound of a door closing. A rather large cat had come into the car, and walked towards Ryan. "Excuse me," said the cat, "Mind if I take a seat?" Ryan stared at the cat for a second, wondering what had happened, or where he was. "Well?" asked the cat, impatiently. "Oh!" exclaimed Ryan, "I'm sorry, yeah sure. Take a seat." The cat hopped on the seat, and inspected Ryan, deep in thought. "So, why have you come on this train?" asked the cat suddenly. "Umm, I wanted to uhh." Ryan stammered, still in awe of the Bipedal, talking cat in front of him. "I'm, sort of. moving." The cat looked at Ryan as though he was the strange one. "I see, so your moving, and where are you living exactly?" the cat continued his interrogation. "I'm headed to West Point, but other then that, I wouldn't know" Ryan explained. The cat's eyes widened, as he spoke, "You don't have a house yet? My goodness, that's madness! Hahahaha!" Ryan shifted uneasily, feeling kind of stupid, when the situation was put that way. "At least you got money, eh kid?" the cat said as he finished his giggling. "Yeah" said Ryan, even though he had only $10.00 left, after the train ticket. "We're almost in town now kid, good luck, and good riddance" said the cat, getting up, and walking back out the way he came in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ryan stepped off the train, and a monkey stared him in the face. "WEST POINT! Now in West Point!" exclaimed the monkey very loudly. Ryan stepped back, scared of the monkey. He stepped out of the train station, and saw a map. "Thank goodness!" he exclaimed walking to it. Looking at the map he saw a post office to the west, as well as a shop, and dump to the East. Thinking logically he headed straight to the store. He came to a small shack, with a shoddy sign with the writing "Nook's Cranny." Ryan curled his face in disgust, but walked in anyway. "Well hello! I am Tom Nook, how can I help you?" Ryan stared in shock, the shop keep was a raccoon, and just like the cat he was on two feet. "I just moved here, well, sort of. You see I wanted to move here, but I have no money, and no where to live." Tom Nook nodded, and bluntly gave Ryan three words of advice "Not my problem." Ryan was confused, if this man wouldn't help him, who would? Ryan wandered back to the map, losing all hope. He saw on the map there was a police station somewhat South, so he decided the police would serve and protect. As Ryan was walking he came to a tree bearing apples. He climbed the tree, and grabbed an apple. "Hey! Get out of my orchard!" yelled a voice, sounding kind of old, and worn out. Ryan jumped down the tree, and began running as fast as he could away from the tree. Unfortunately Ryan overlooked a rather large rock, causing his foot to hit it, and causing him to topple to the ground, unconscious.  
  
When Ryan awoke a large Bald Eagle was staring at him. This came as no surprise to Ryan, everyone else was an animal, why not this guy. The Bald Eagle out stretched a wing, and helped Ryan up. "I'm Apollo, and you are?" asked the bird. "Well, I'm Ryan, new in town. Say, how long was I out?" The bird smiled, "Oh, a good 10 minutes. So you don't recognize my voice hey?" Apollo asked. Ryan shook his head. "Heh, bump on the head was harder then it looked. Well, you stole my apple, and I want it back!" Ryan laughed, "Oh, I'm sorry! I was just so hungry, and I don't know where I am and." Apollo put up his wing, "Stop boy, have the darn apple, but don't my things again. I may be old, but I'll knock you out!" Ryan nodded, and began looking around, "Say, could you direct me to the Police Station? I think they should help me get a house, right?" Apollo pointed Ryan in the right direction.  
  
As Ryan walked towards the police station he noticed loud voices coming from inside. He crept close to the door, and listened. "How can this be happening?! We let him out three days ago, and this? Get him in here." "NOW!" came a voice from inside. A large, chubby dog walked out of the police station, glanced at Ryan, and continued to a police car around back. Ryan snuck around, following the chubby dog. The dog brought a handcuffed Emperor Penguin out from the back of the car. "Umm, Copper isn't happy I guess." the chubby dog trailed off as the penguin gave him a glare. After both had went inside, Ryan peeked in a window. A taller, skinnier dog was yelling at the penguin. "This is the last straw Hopper! I've given you all sorts of warnings, this time it's the chair! No arguments, no trials, your done Hopper!" The yelling dog glanced around after this, and noticed Ryan. "Get him!" The chubby dog came outside, chasing Ryan. With several turns, and spins Ryan lost the chubby dog. Just as he stopped to rest something hit him on the back of the head, hard. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ryan awoke in a cell, with the penguin. "Finally up, wimp?" the penguin teased. Ryan glared at him, and walked up to the bars. "Hey! You listen to me! I didn't do anything, now let me out of here!" The tall dog glanced at him, "Shut up, boy." Ryan pressed up against the bars, "I'll tell you once more, let me out of this hell hole, before I am forced to take action!" The dog's eyebrows raised, as he said, "Damn it!" and ran out the front door of the station.  
  
Ryan looked around, confused, until he noticed Hopper was gone, and the window in the cell was busted. Ryan took the opportunity to escape the prison as well. He saw Hopper hiding behind a tree, holding a large branch. When the police dog came around the corner Hopper jumped out and clubbed him. The dog fell. Hopper raised the club above his head, and brought it down, just as the cop rolled out of the way. The dog brought a foot into Hopper's abdomen, and Hopper dropped the branch. The dog got to his feet, and the two began a fair fight. To begin the fight Hopper gave the dog hard shots to the face, using his left hand more often, when the dog caught on he began to take advantage, using his legs, kicking out Hopper's legs. Eventually the dog pinned Hopper down and handcuffed him, but both men were bruised and bloody by that time.  
  
Ryan went back to his parents, the same day he left. He never told his parents of West Point, but explained that the train got stopped, and he was transferred back home. 


End file.
